


Bubbling Up

by Peter164



Series: Markiplier Personality Disorder [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Jack learns what happened.





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of triggers. Read the tags up above and read at your own discretion. Note that all of this is only mentioned and it all happened in the past. The second one is all fluff, so feel free to skip to the end.
> 
> Also. If you're wondering where Oliver came from, he is the yellow Google [from this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZRLV20ea6c) It's the same one that Bing showed up in. Mark typed software in a tweet and it autocorrected to Oliver. Yellow Google was adopted as Oliver.

Once Jack realized that Host actually remembered something he made it his mission to learn all of it. Even if the information was almost worthless, Jack thought that if he could convince all of them to say what little bits and pieces they remembered he could put it all together and figure out what happened. He'd already talked to the therapist about it and she agreed wholeheartedly. Now he sat with Mark.

"I know you don't like talking about it, but do you remember anything about what happened to you? Anything at all? Author remembers a face and I'm wondering if I can piece something together." Jack explained, "We can find out what happened and understand how to help you better."

"What I remember will be no help at all. Especially since I know it happened before I was 6. If it happened later, then I wouldn't have all the others." Mark said with a shrug.

"Anything helps." Jack assured him.

"All it is is someone talking to me. I have no idea who he was though." Mark gave in.

"What did he say?"

"I only remember pieces and it's all just him saying that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He could make it worse if I did. I don't know what 'it' is though." Mark explained, "Dozens of things could have happened. All of them bad. I don't want to know about it."

"If knowing can help you, then it's worth it. And now we know that the man Author remembers is probably the same man that didn't want you to say anything." Jack said.

"Jack, someone in my head knows what happened to me. They're just hiding, or sleeping, or something, I don't know, but they haven't come out yet. I know that because that's how this stupid thing in my head works. If you dig too deep, you'll wake them up. I don't know anything about them. It could be another Dark for all I know. Maybe they won't be as forgiving as Dark. Can you handle that?" Mark asked. Jack nodded.

"I can do it. I just want to help you." Jack said.

"Then go ahead, but I don't want to know what happened in any sort of detail." Mark said. Jack nodded.

"I won't say a word you don't want to here. I promise." Jack kissed him.

~*~

"Bunkbeds." Dark said in response to the same question, "They were made of dark colored wood, maybe stained. They had magenta sheets with white polkadots on them. The comforter was the same shade of pink, but it was covered in big butterflies. They were light pink and lime green, and little flowers filled in the spaces between them. The beds weren't made, it was messy and the pillows were thrown on like an afterthought."

"Do you know what the room looked like? Or who it belonged to?" Jack asked. Dark shook his head.

"Just the bunkbeds." He replied. 

"Okay. That's okay." Jack nodded. Not helpful in the slightest. But it did explain why Mark was so against the idea of adopting twins and getting them bunkbeds like Jack suggested as a joke.

He took a deep breath and wrote it down in a little notebook he had. He needed to keep track of it all somehow.

~*~

"Don't remember a lot. But what I do remember is pretty bad." Wilford said. His corset ended in a frilly little skirt that hardly covered anything at all. 

"So far we have a name, a few words that he said, and bunkbeds. I'm not looking for a lot." Jack reminded him.

"Someone was grabbing my legs and I felt like I was being ripped in half. It was really painful." He answered.

"That's the biggest clue anyone's given up. Is there anything else? At all?" Jack asked. Wilford shook his head and went back to sucking on his lollipop. He'd finished _Blue's Clues_ and had moved onto _Sesame Street_. He really liked Grover.

~*~

Ayano simply said she felt like she was choking. She didn't know what happened. 

Google was much more helpful. He said Mark had talked to the police afterward. 

"Do you remember what they asked?" Jack said.

"No. However, I do know they finished by giving Mark sweets of some kind. I believe it was butterscotch and yellow taffy." He answered.

"Thank you, Google. Go do the dishes." Jack said. Google strutted off and started on his chores. 

~*~

It was three days before Mark started acting strange. He was back to sleeping a lot, and acting distracted. Jack knew that someone new was going to come out. He remembered Mark's warning. They might be worse that Dark. But Jack couldn't stop now. He only had a few more people to ask. Bing was still trying to convince Jack to get him pot. He sat with his fidget spinner and called Jack a lame adult. His green snapback was on crooked. The sleeves of his tank top hung down so low you could see his ribcage. 

"Dark said he made you jack off on his leg. Is that true?" Bing asked. 

"Did he tell you I also had a vibrator up my ass?" Jack teased.

"Dude, that's so fucking gross. Were you wearing your collar?" Bing grinned. Jack nodded, "Bro, that's some weird furry shit I swear to god. Anything else that's like super fucking nasty?"

"He masturabted while he watched me and he came on my face." Jack said.

"Shit, dude. That's like the gayest thing I've ever heard. It's like, kinda really hot, but it's mostly just gross and sticky." Bing said.

"I know. It was dripping off my chin." Jack told him.

"Ew."

"This is kind of really of topic," Jack started asking, "But do you remember anything about what happened to Mark that traumatized him so badly to make him different people. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Uh. I know Mark cried a lot. But, I mean, if it was traumatizing, who wouldn't be crying? I don't know, bro, whatever it was messed him up pretty bad."

~*~

Bim Trimmer knew that Mark eventually spilled to his dad. 

Dr. Iplier remembered feeling cold. 

Jack sat trying to figure it out. It had to have been abuse. But what kind? How dramatic? He buried his face in his hands and sighed. He was on the brink of just giving up. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Mark with a thumb in his mouth. He was nuzzled up against Jack's leg. He pointed at Jack.

"Jackie." He said around his thumb. He pointed to himself, "Oliver."

"Hi, Oliver. Are you new?" Jack asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Seeping. Just woke up." He said, "Been seeping a long time."

"I see. Well, if you've been sleeping for a long time, I bet you're hungry." Jack said. Oliver nodded, "How about we go downstairs and find you something to eat."

"Lellow nana." He said.

"You want a banana?" Jack asked. Oliver nodded.

"Lellow nana." He repeated. Jack smiled and stood up. He helped Oliver up and walked with him to the kitchen, "I wan it in circles."

"Okay." Jack said. He chopped up the banana into little disks and put them in a little bowl for him to eat.

"Jackie was askin the grown ups about the bad guy. I know all of it. Does Jackie want to hear it?" He looked up from his bowl of banana. Jack was shocked.

"If you want to tell me, I'd love to hear it." He said. Oliver's feet swung in his chair.

"Kay. The bad guy had lots of lellow hair and eyes like you got. He said I wasn't 'upposed to tell, but I was really scared so I told my daddy. He said that what the bad guy did was very bad and wrong and tell he askeded the policeman to come get him." Oliver explained. Jack was amazed how this little one kept all of it away.

"Can you tell me what the bad guy did?" Jack asked. Oliver shook his head, "It's alright to tell me you know. You said the policeman took him away. He won't bother you anymore."

"He did bad stuff. It made me feel icky. He touched weird places. Sometimes it hurt a lot." Oliver said, shoving his hands between his legs.

"Can you show me where?" Jack asked. Oliver shook his head, "Can I guess?"

Oliver nodded. Jack pointed to his mouth. A little nod. His chest. A nod. His belly. Another yes. His legs. Oliver was giving a lot of yeses. Finally Jack pointed to his crotch. Oliver turned red, but still nodded. 

"He stuck his one in my mouth and it was really hard to breathe. Then he put in another spot and it hurt really bad." He said. Jack remembered Wilford saying he felt like he was splitting in half. Jack remembered that feeling the first time. He remembered thinking the same thing. Imagine being as little as Oliver obviously was, it would be unbearable, "Jackie, can I has some water?"

"Of course you can. What cup do you want?" He asked, opening the cupboard to show him their water bottles. Oliver pointed to a yellow bottle.

"Lellow." He said. Jack got down the yellow bottle and filled it with water. He twisted on the cap and handed it to Oliver. He took the bottle with both hands and sucked to get the liquid out. How old was Oliver anyway? A mature 1 or 2 year old, a very immature 6 or 7? A very small child for sure.

"Oliver, can you tell me how old you are?" Jack asked. Oliver nodded and set it on the counter. He held up three fingers and said he was that many, "Wow! A whole three years old? You're such a big boy." 

"How many is Jackie?" He asked.

"I'm a big, grumpy old man. Way to old to show you on my fingers." Jack smiled as he spoke. Oliver's jaw dropped in awe. Jack thought over what he could do with a three old old. They could watch Wilford's shows on Netflix. That was about it. They didn't have anything to color with, or any appropriate movies, or toys, or even clothes that Oliver would like. Why would they have the equipment needed for a toddler? They were a 27 and a newly 28 married couple with no kids. 

Oliver yawned and Jack took him back upstairs for a nap. As soon as he was sure he was asleep, he called Mark's mom. She greeted him happily. She really did love Jack, although his accent was difficult for her to understand at times.

"Hi. So, Mark had a new alter come out today. He's very nice, his name is Oliver, and he happens to be three years old. I don't know what to do with a three year old. I was hoping you had some advice for me, something to help me. What was Mark like when he was three?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, very happy. Always smiling. I was teaching him the colors. He liked to have things in his mouth. Sucked his thumb until we sent him to kindergarten. Liked the-the-baby sucking-the pacifier. Liked the pacifier. Really, he was perfect. One day to potty train, but still sometimes had accidents. Only time he didn't smile. Didn't like accidents. Very clingy. Can't think of anything else right now." She said. Jack took mental notes. 

"Thank you. It really means so much. But, is there anyone you knew when he was that age who was blond with blue eyes? Maybe you were together in a place with bunkbeds. He would probably have been arrested." Jack said. Maybe he could find a name.

"Oh, yes. I don't know about bunkbeds. We had a family friend like that. His name was Ben Claymore, very nice boy. Was very fond of Mark in particular. He got arrested for child molestation. Very scary for me. I had my little boy with him all the time, but Mark said that he didn't do anything to him. I always wondered if that was true." She explained to him. Jack was way to happy for just finding out the name of his husband's rapist. He did he, he figured it out. 

"It's not. Oliver told me the whole story, he said Mark told his dad and I guess he called the police about it. No one else remembers it happening." Jack told her. He figured she of all people deserved to know, "Mark requested that he doesn't know what happened, so don't tell him."

"I figured something like that happened." She said sadly, "Thank you for calling. Always nice to talk with you. I should go though."

"Me too. I better go check on Oliver, make sure he's alright." He said. They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. He ran upstairs and slowly opened the bedroom door. Oliver was sound asleep, snuggled under the covers. Jack smiled, he actually had a little boy to take care of. Maybe he really could be a dad, especially if he had Mark's help.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Momiplier and Mark live in the same city.

Oliver held Jack's hand as they walked through the store. His free thumb was in his mouth. They got a couple weird looks from people, especially when he would get excited and point to everything that had a Minion or Pooh Bear on it. He would bounce and tell Jack that he found yellow. Jack was used to weird looks. He liked holding Mark's hand, and sometimes that made people look at them funny. Oliver saw the pacifiers and made Jack stop and look.

"See one you like?" Jack asked him. Oliver nodded and grabbed a yellow pacifier with a little white button, a little picture of pooh bear was on the button, a butterfly was on his nose, "That's the one?"

"Yep."

"Put it in the cart." Jack told him. Oliver smiled and put it in the cart. He went to look at the sippy cups. This time it was a clear cup with pictures of yellow ducks covering it. This kid really liked the color yellow. They walked over to the clothes and Jack helped him pick some out. Shirts with Pooh Bear and Minions on them were most of the choices. A yellow pair of footie pajamas also made the cut. Once that was done, they moved to coloring books and toys. Jack let Oliver pick whatever three coloring books he wanted while he got crayons. 

Was 24 enough? The next highest up was 64. That seemed excessive, but 24 didn't seem like enough. He grabbed the 24 pack and decided that if Oliver needed more colors, Jack could get him the 64. The little one came back over with a stack of coloring books in his hands. He handed them to Jack for inspection. Curious George, Spongebob, and Pooh Bear. 

"You like Pooh Bear a lot don't you?" Jack asked him.

"Lellow. They had one with the lellow people with one eyes, but they're weird and I like bears better." Oliver explained. Jack nodded. At least he wouldn't be surrounded by Minions like he thought he would. He guessed he would need to get at least one movie for him though. He thought he saw the new one on Netflix, maybe he could get away with just that. He grabbed some plastic dishes for him so he wouldn't break the glass ones. Then, he took Oliver over to pick out some toys. Oliver picked up a baby doll and held it out. Jack shook his head and put it back on the shelf.

"How about this one instead?" He asked. This one came with a bottle with pretend milk in it and a bright pink pretend pacifier. And its eyes closed when you tipped it back. The other one didn't. Not only that, but its little baby onsie was yellow. Perfect. Oliver grinned and set it gently in the cart. They got a set of big Legos that were made for toddlers, a few toy cars, and one of the classic big wooden boxes with holes in it to put different shapes into. Jack didn't think he needed much else right now, so he walked to the checkout with Oliver hanging onto the cart so he wouldn't get lost.

Once they got home, Jack helped unpackage the baby doll. 

"Have you picked out a name yet, Ollie?" Jack asked. 

"Her name is Mary." Oliver replied. Jack gingerly picked her up and handed him to the little one. 

"Do you want me to wash your cup and pacifier so you can use them?" Jack offered. Oliver nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back. I'll get you some banana while you wait." He took the items and brought them into the kitchen. He cut up another banana for him. It didn't seem healthy to just eat banana, so he dug through the fridge to see what else he could give him. Apples, blueberries, strawberries, oranges. He cut up the fruit and threw it all in the bowl with the banana. He washed the sippy cup and filled it with apple juice. He went back out into the living room and gave Oliver the bowl of fruit. He had the doll in his hands and and cheered when he saw the food. 

"Lellow, and red, and blue, and orange. Lots and lots of colors." He said with a smile.

"Lots and lots of colors." Jack was falling more and more in love with the little boy, "I have a movie I think you'll really like if you and Mary want to watch it."

"Really?" He grinned, his eyes wide. Jack nodded, "I wanna watch."

"Perfect." He said. He turned on the TV and turned on the Minion movie. As much as he hated the little pill shaped yellow creatures, the way Oliver's face lit up when he saw them made him want to shower him with anything he could find with a Minion on it. He walked in the other room and sanitized the pacifier. About 20 minutes later it was done and he walked over to Oliver. The child opened his mouth and Jack put the pacifier in for him.

He had finished his fruit, but not his juice. Jack picked up the bowl and brought it to the kitchen. He sat himself down on the couch to keep an eye on Oliver. He saw that Jack had sat down and crawled across the floor up to him. He climbed onto the couch and snuggled up against Jack. He had curled up into a ball and suckled on his pacifier. Mary was tucked under his arm, the little pacifier she came with stuck between her permanently open plastic lips. Jack smiled and hugged him. He didn't know he needed a baby so badly. And the movie was actually pretty funny. 

Just when they started to settle, someone knocked on the door. Oliver looked up at him with his dark brown eyes. Jack knew what puppy dog eyes really meant when he saw that face, "Knock, knock." 

He said around the pacifier. Jack paused the movie, stood up and answered the door. Mark's mom stood in the doorway with a big bag under her arm. Oliver's face lit up and he pointed to her. He cried out, "Mommy! Mommy!" The pacifier fell out of his mouth. Jack let her come inside.

"Hi. Jack says that your name is Oliver." She said with her thick accent. Oliver clapped and nodded. He pointed to himself and repeated his name.

"Oliver. Jackie. Mommy." He said as he pointed to everyone in the room, "Mommy, guess how many I am!"

"How old are you?" She asked, smiling. He held up three fingers.

"One. Two. Three. I'm three many." He counted his fingers.

"Good job! You're such a big boy, aren't you?" She said. Oliver nodded. Jack walked over to him and picked his pacifier back up. He held it out for Oliver to take, but he shook his head.

"Wanna talk to Mommy." He pouted.

"Mommy has to talk to Jack for a little bit. Can you be a big boy and wait for us?" She asked him. Oliver frowned, but nodded. 

"But more lellow." He insisted. Jack played the movie again. Oliver took the pacifier and put it between his lips. He picked Mary back up and watched the movie. Jack took his mother-in-law over to the side. She took the bag with her. 

"We just got back from shopping. I didn't get a whole lot, but it should be enough to keep him calm." Jack told her with a shrug.

"What you think I'm here for?" She asked. She handed him the bag. He opened it up. 

It was full of baby things. Some of it was things like sippy cups, bottles, more pacifiers, plastic plates, bowls, cups, and silverware. A lot of it was toys. Transformer toys that could actually transform, cars, dolls, Barbies, stuffed animals, Elmo dolls. Even a couple board games. Chutes and Ladders, Candyland, Hungry Hungry Hippos, a memory matching game, a little plastic baggie labeled Roll and Play, a pack of cards shaped like fish so they could play Go Fish. Jack didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Mark told me you talk adopting a baby. Figured some for Oliver, some for new baby." She said. Jack felt so warm and loved. His whole family was an ocean away. But Mark and his whole family always made sure he felt like he had a home here. 

"This is amazing. Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say." He said.

"Then don't say anything. Go surprise your baby." She grinned at him. Jack took the bag over to him. 

"Guess what your mommy brought for you." Jack said. Oliver looked over and saw the open bag of goodies. He smiled and clapped and cheered. He took his pacifier out of his mouth.

"I'll be sure to share too." He promised.

"Share with who?" Jack asked. Oliver looked surprised at the question.

"Mark and Jackie's baby. It's not here yet, but I'll share when it is." He replied.

"How did you know Mark and I were talking about having a baby?" The only person they told was Mark's mom, not even the other's knew about it.

"'Cuz me and Mark are the same person. I'm just littler than he is, and I got a different name. Should I not know that?" He asked, shrinking down.

"It's just that it was a secret for right now. I didn't think you would know." Jack replied. Oliver nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." He promised. He took out the Bumblebee Transformer and looked at him, "I like him. He's cool and lellow."

"His name is Bumblebee. He's in a TV show if you want me to show you." Jack said. 

"Yeah. But after lellow is over." Oliver said. 

"After yellow is over." He promised and kissed his forehead. 

~*~

"What the fuck just happened? I just woke up with a pacifier and a baby doll and a transformer. Why are there coloring books all over the floor? Were you watching the Minions movie? Jack, what's going on?" Mark asked. Jack suddenly remembered that Mark didn't remember a thing that happened when he switched.

"You have a new alter. He's a three year old named Oliver. He really likes the color yellow, and because of that he also likes Pooh Bear and Minions. He's adorable. We had to go shopping because we are not equipped for a toddler running around the house." Jack explained.

"You got me a pacifier." Mark said. Jack nodded.

"It has Pooh Bear on it. Oliver picked it out himself. Oral fixation, it was either that or your thumb." He shrugged. He looked up from his phone. "Mark, we need a baby so badly."

"It sounds like you just got one." Mark said. 

"No. I want a real baby. And I don't want it to be my baby, I want it to be our baby. I want to hold it and play with it and feed it and get mad at it when it cries at four in the morning. I want to wake up and go in to check on our baby and see you singing it back to sleep. I want to see them grow up and go through their emo phase and hate us because we tell them what to do." Jack told him. He had sat up and inched towards Mark as he talked. Mark sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do too. I'll call the adoption center and see if we can set up a meeting." Mark kissed him and took out his phone.


End file.
